Mandible
Mandible is a member of the Dynasty's High Council. He also might be homosexual, although, honestly, no one really knows anymore. Powers Enhanced Bite: Mandible has the ability to have an extremely powerful bite. How powerful? His bites can cut through almost anything. Coupled with his mutated jaw on the back of his head, this makes him quite an enemy. Madness Manipulation: Mandible has the power to absorb, create, control, and manipulate madness and insanity. This comes from his lineage of mad gods, of which he is a very, very distant descendant. That having been said, he has learned to contain his powers of madness within the fibers of his chest hairs. Weaknesses Mandible's main strengths are his control over madness and the destructive capabilities of his maw. As such, his main advantage over people is the element of surprise. Without it, his attacks are easily countered. Also, those who can resist the Mandible's powers over madness can eventually learn to reverse it onto himself, which will render him useless for a bit (it won't drive him to kill himself or anything). His main weakness is his inexperience in warfare. As such, he makes mistakes often and can make lapses in judgement. He attempts to make up for it by not questioning his superiors and eagerly doing what he is told. Biography No one knows what started the chain reaction that resulted in Mandible's birth. Or where his deformed jaw on his head came from. Or why he has such a horrible design. The first thing that was known about him was that he wanted to join the Dynasty. Why the Dynasty, and not the Unified Society? Critics of him would say that he's an edgy teen faget. The truth is that he DID apply to the Unified Society, and was rejected. "Not unique enough," they said. "We already have five people just like you. Go home." So he did. He sulked, he cried, et cetera. But when he emerged from that alleyway, with a bottle of Listerine in his hand, he was eager to prove himself. He had big aspirations from the start, and they hadn't gone away. He wanted to try again. He saw a small group of people in an alleyway minding their own business. A perfect start to his evil empire. He drove them mad with his beaming chesthair. "My eyes!" They screamed in horror as they dropped to the ground. "Please, make it stop!" He didn't say a word. Instead, he threw his belt on the ground. To outsiders, it might have been just an ordinary belt. But to the men driven insane, it was a Hydra, ready to tear them apart. They all killed themselves simultaneously to avoid their "painful deaths" by the belt. He was no longer just an edgy, depressed Unified Society reject. He was reborn as Mandible, and he swore to make the Unified Society pay for laughing at him. When asked why he doesn't just go up to their headquarters, drive them all insane and end it already, he responded, "I'm not that powerful. One or two people, yeah, I can do that. But the entire goddamn US? Nah, I'm a work in progress." At least he's honest. Category:Psychic Category:Enhanced Bite Category:Madness Manipulation Category:Male Category:Kin